towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Healing Rain
.jpg| }} |} |hp=7804560|def=3490|coin=189|esk=615}} |hp=7693640|def=3740|coin=189|esk=1483}} |} : It seems that the rain spell was destroyed! : What are you waiting for? Let's go to the water tank in the factory! The Summoner followed Matryoshka to the factory. They were immediately surrounded by possessed toys and monsters. 【Meet BOSS】 : We're wasting time. Summoner, just leave them to me. You go in the factory. : I'll stay as well. I'm worried that you'll do something stupid. : Fine. Watch yourself okay? Don't blame me if I accidentally hurt you. It's war after all. : Huh!? How arrogant. Do you really think you can hurt me? : Hey, they are enemies out there. No more argument, okay? Jack, come on and say something! : Why should I? It's quite interesting, isn't it? : '...I guess I was wrong to expect Jack to help.' : Sigh... It's troublesome. Matryoshka and Morris, you'll stay and help. 【Defeated BOSS】 The Summoner and the others rushed into the factory while Jackie handled the enemies. Under Hamel's guidance, they arrived at an underground. : The water tank is just there- Wow! : Earthquake...! Glaoux: It's violent. Be careful! : 'Darn it! The entrance of the water tank was blocked by rocks. We can't save the people without removing them!' Glaoux: Summoner, stop! It's collapsing- Glaoux's words were muted by the huge noise. The rockfall separated the Summoner from the others. After a while, the earthquake was gone. The Summoner stood up and looked around. The road back was completely blocked by debris. : There is no turning back. Even alone, I will continue! }} |hp=4658420|def=620|coin=902|esk=132}} |hp=7087200|def=730|coin=902|esk=853}} |hp=4589170|def=690|coin=902|esk=682}} |} : Thank you... Luckily I have you guys with me, otherwise I wouldn't be able to stand this loneliness... It's a place of oblivion, filled with misery... After a long walk, the Summoner finally reached the exit. However, when he got closer, he saw countless furious toys awaiting- 【Meet BOSS】 : Why did you leave me... 【Defeated BOSS】 : ...Play with me again next time... The Summoner defeated the toy troops in front of the water tank and climbed a ladder to the top. There was plenty of water in the tank. The Summoner poured the antidote into the water. The 5-coloured liquid blended well and crystallized, giving out colorful glitter that looked like the galaxy. The Summoner was completely stunned. Nevertheless, a violent earthquake occurred again and the Summoner had crouch down and get a firm grip on the edge. The dilapidated factory was unable to withstand such intense impact. The ceiling began to peel off- : 'The place cannot hold any longer. I am done for... No! I won't give up so easily. I'm not alone!' : Fight with me, great heroic spirits! The Summoner conjured the heroic spirits and gathered water elemental power, which had a synergetic effect on the water in the tank, stirring up rounds of big waves. The water began to rise and float in the air. At the heroic spirits' command, it turned into a dragon. The water dragon swung its tail and engulfed the Summoner, breaking the fragile ceiling to fly over to the ground - }} |hp=5897800|def=620|coin=902|esk=918}} |hp=5715740|def=550|coin=902|esk=204}} |hp=6347070|def=690|coin=902|esk=252}} |hp=6485690|def=730|coin=902|esk=853}} |hp=9301880|def=580|coin=902|esk=1106}} |} : Wow-I'm falling! J-Jack, catch me please! : Sorry, I'm injured. And I'll embrace no one but Elizabeth. Summoner: Are you kidding me-! Hm? I'm not dead. Oh! You saved me. Heroic Spirit: (Nod) : Great! Everyone is safe. Glaoux: It's all thanks to Jack, otherwise Hamel and I would have been buried alive. : Now we can save the citizens. : No, not yet. We still haven't found the mastermind. I'm afraid it is not finished- A moment later, someone was screaming for help. The Summoner and the others ran to the main avenue. They saw crowds of people escaping from the broken toy soldiers. The Summoner promptly rushed towards the citizens- 【Meet BOSS】 : They're strong... 'He' might have given his power to them... : Only if we defeat them could the city be safe. 【Defeated BOSS】 The Summoner and his comrades went all out taking down possessed toys from the central region. Fortunately, the most citizens were only slightly injured. : What's going on? Citizen: I'm not sure. A girl suddenly appeared at the top of the tower in the central region. Right after she appeared, the toys started moving and attacked humans... : Is this girl the 'mastermind' you're talking about? : But she is not the same as 'him' in my mind... : Hm...what's going on exactly... Jack, do you know? : No, I don't. I don't have enough information. Even though I'm really smart. I still can't figure out the truth. : Enough! The truth is not important at all! Our first priority is to stop that girl who caused all this chaos. : My god! What a stupid thought, but I agree with that idiot this time. The girl dared to fool me and Jack. I'll show her no mercy! Glaoux: Summoner, we should get going. Let's meet the girl in the central region. : 'I'm coming for you...' }} zh:治癒的雨水